


Human Love

by butterflyslinky



Series: Humanity [7]
Category: Atop the Fourth Wall
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nimue is back and Pollo is happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Love

As soon as Linkara headed off with Allen to give his report, Pollo beamed back to the ship. He didn’t stop for a moment, calling the codes for the holodeck and projecting his human form there immediately. He knew he wouldn’t have long to wait. He didn’t start any sort of simulation. He would wait for here. See what she wanted.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Nimue appeared, her dark hair once again bound up behind her, her eyes blue and shining as she rushed into Pollo’s arms. He kissed her passionately, trying to convey his love and relief and joy without letting go of her.

She understood and the kiss she gave him in return was just as passionate. After a moment, though, the broke apart, though Pollo didn’t let her go.

“I was so scared,” he whispered. “I thought…I was going to lose you.”

“You almost did,” Nimue admitted. “When Linkara was forced to shut me down…I was afraid I’d never get to see you…never get to say how sorry I am…”

“No,” Pollo interrupted. “No, don’t be sorry. You didn’t do anything wrong. I know it wasn’t you. I know it was out of your control.”

“But it shouldn’t have happened to begin with. I should have been able to stop him.”

“You did your best. And you beat him. You, Nimue. Not Linkara. You.” He kissed her again. “And I’ve got you back. We’re both fine. All of us are fine.”

She nodded. “You are correct.” She smiled. “So now what?”

“What do you want?” Pollo asked. “Whatever it is, we’ll do it.”

Nimue thought for a moment. “If it is agreeable to you…I would just like for you to hold me.”

Pollo nodded. “I can do that,” he said. He barked a code to the computer and a moment later, they were back in their home, in their bed—projections, but theirs. No one else knew about it. No one else needed to know. Pollo pulled Nimue to him and clutched her tight. She laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. They didn’t speak. They didn’t need to. They understood.


End file.
